Teen Demigod
by Kylee1104
Summary: After Percy gets into a fight with his dad, he is banished from camp. Some of the gods who didn't want him banished gave him their blessings and Chaos, the creator of the universe made him his apprentice. Percy gets to go live in Beacon Hills with his aunt and cousin. His cousin becomes a werewolf and now bad things start happening and Percy needs to gain enough trust to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov:

I was at Olympus looking at my uncle Zeus, and my father Poseidon. Ever since my mom, step father, and baby sister died a few months ago my father hasn't been the same.

 **Flashback**

I was with my mom, Paul, and my younger sister, taking a break from camp to spend time with my family. We were eating dinner when someone knocked at our door. I opened it and was immediately thrown across the room. I looked up and saw a Cyclops about the same age as my half brother Tyson but defiantly stronger than him. I pulled out riptide and uncapped it. Riptide changed into a sword but it was too late. I only got a few cuts in it before the Cyclops hit me on the head, knocking me out.

I woke up in the middle of the woods with all the stuff I had on me when I was knocked out still with me. I looked around and saw my mom, Paul, and my baby sister all dead next to me. I quickly called the cops and they traced the call about ten miles from Camp Half-Blood. They questioned me and I gave them the best answer possible without talking about Greek mythology. My family was buried in Beacon Hills which was where my mother wanted to be buried because that was where she grew up and my aunt Mellissa lived.

 **End Of Flashback**

The way my father was acting different is that he seemed to be mad and sad every time someone mentions my mother. He seemed mad almost every time I talked to him and if it wasn't for something important he would just ignore me. All my friends betrayed me and didn't want to be friends with me anymore although I did nothing wrong. Annabeth cheated on me with Grover.

"Perseus, you have been failing in all of your classes at Camp Half-Blood and so far you've shown no signs of improvement, if something is bothering you then you need to tell Chiron or one of us because if you don't, you will be in great danger." My father said, no emotion in his voice but I could feel anger directed at me.

"I'm sorry but only people who don't live in camp and aren't Gods would understand. I'm pretty sure you would be even more mad at me if I told you. I don't have any clue as to why after my mom died everyone hates me, but I hope everyone knows I would do anything to get her back. And when I say anything, I mean ANYTHING."

After I said this my father and my uncle looked like they were about to explode. My dad was the first to start yelling in an outburst of rage.

"You wouldn't do ANYTHING to get your mom back if it meant you were hurt in any way! You would just be the coward you are, and go hide under your blankets, and cry!"

"I am NOT a coward! Try living my life for one day! That will show you who the real coward is! My life is a endless battle and you know mom would agree with me!"

"It is YOUR fault your sister, stepdad, and mom are dead!"

This caught me off guard and I was filled with sadness and grief. I loved my family more than anything else in the world and him using their death on me made me angry at him, but also sad because of them.

"You never loved them. If you did then you wouldn't be using their deaths against me. If you loved them then we wouldn't even be having this talk right now."

"You have an hour to pack your things and leave the camp." Zeus said.

I left and started to pack my things. I kept the pictures of me, my mom, Paul, and my sister and packed any clothes I had that didn't say Camp Half-Blood on them, and a ring that my family gave me about three months before they died, they gave me a ring that had mine, Paul's, my mothers, and my sisters expected birthstone on it so that I always had a part of them while I was at camp.

As I was walking towards the door to leave the cabin changed to a big white room and in front of me stood Artemis, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite, Demeter, and a different person.

"Did Zeus and Poseidon send you here to finish me? Does my father hate me so much that he would rather have me dead even if I have a small chance of leading a normal life or at least surviving another day without him ever having to see or talk to me again?"

"No, in fact we are here to offer you a deal. My name is Chaos."

I wasn't phased by this although he was the creator of the universe and could kill me with the blink of an eye.

"Perseus Jackson. Not to be rude and all but I just want to leave camp and get away from all this, maybe start over. So can we please hurry up? What's the deal you wanted to offer me?"

"Here's the deal, but it will only happen if you accept. You can have more power and get one blessing per person here and get to lead a somewhat normal life, but become my apprentice. I have seen all the things you've done and heard all the things you've said and I think you would be perfect for the job. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I do."

They each gave me a blessing and told me that even outside of camp the only creatures that would attack me are the ones sent by gods and even then only a few of those ones would attack because with the all the power I now had they would sense a god.

I now looked stronger and was stronger. Could make fire. Could flame travel. Had a necklace that turned into a bow with unlimited arrows when I pulled on it. My ring turned into a shield when I pushed on my birthstone. and I had a tattoo on my arm that turned into armor when I thought about it being armor and could have wings and a mask if I thought about that but resembled all the gods and goddesses when its not armor. I was now great at cooking and could think of any food I wanted then it would be in front of me. Faster. Taller. Didn't get burnt by fire. and could know what other people are feeling and make them feel what I wanted them to feel.

"Thank you, but now where will I go?"

"Think Percy. Where is the one place you are welcome at anytime, that has some of your family, and you haven't been to in a long time?" Chaos said.

"Beacon Hills, California, with my aunt and cousin."

Chaos gave me a new phone and I called my aunt Mellissa.

 _Hello, who is this?_

"Hi Mell."

 _"Percy? Is that you?"_

"Yeah. Can I ask you a huge favor?"

 _"You can ask me anything honey."_

"Me and my dad got into a fight and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. He says its okay with him as long as its okay with you."

 _"Sure, how long?"_

"Maybe until I finish high school, if that's okay with you. I can get a job and help out as much as I can around the house. Distract Scott and Stiles if they are in your way."

 _"You can stay with me as long as you want Percy."_

"Thanks, I'll see you when I get there, bye."

 _"Bye."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving off after the phone call. I am today forcing myself to update EVERYTHING even if I stay up until midnight doing it! The reason I made Grover date Annabeth was just an example about how mean everyone was being to Percy. If I write anything that sounds weird when a character would most likely be swearing but there isn't a swear its because I like to keep all the things I do good for kids and adults who like it. Enjoy!**

Scott pov:

"Hey Scott, can you come here for a minute?" My mom, Mellissa yelled.

"Coming!"

I walked downstairs and found my mom in the living room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You remember your cousin Percy right Scott?"

"Yeah. Black hair, sea green eyes, always smells a little like the ocean, haven't seen him since he was eleven."

"That's him. Well anyways, he got into a fight with his dad and is coming to live with us until further notice. I was wondering if you can maybe help me set up and introduce him to your pack. You can have Stiles come over and help too if you want."

"That's awesome! Let me call Stiles then I'll help."

Scott called Stiles who seemed happy that the three musketeers were going to be back together and he quickly got here. We started baking a cake, making a welcome banner, getting an extra bed set up in a room no one ever used, etc. By the time we were done we all wanted to go to sleep and we figured that since he was coming from New York he wouldn't be there until morning so we all crashed on the couch so if he did make it before they woke up and if he had no one to drive him but them and he called, someone would wake up to the phone ringing.

Stiles pov:

I was more than exited to find out that Percy Jackson was coming to town again! I almost passed out from excitement when Scott told me he was going to live with Scott! The only thing we were worried about is how he would react when he heard that supernatural creatures were real and roaming around school and Beacon Hills, and that Scott was not only an alpha of a werewolf pack, but a true alpha.

Percy pov:

I had finished my talk with the gods and decided to test out my new powers. I put everything that belonged to me from anyone from camp or the camp store that didn't matter to me anymore into a garbage can and burned it. I kept everything that did matter to me and/or would magically appear in my pocket like Riptide. I flame traveled into the woods so no one would see me and started sprinting. I decided that's how I would get to Beacon Hills. Luckily for me I could make food and water appear whenever I wanted them to so I didn't have to go into restaurants to eat or go without food.

I arrived at Beacon Hills at about 3:00am and walked to my aunts house. I stopped once I was in sight range of the house, found a bush, and changed so it wasn't obvious I ran (I also took a few buses a for as far as they could take me and took several taxis as far as they could take me to cut down the time or whenever I couldn't run anymore.) I finished changing into a blue jacket and jeans and rang my aunts doorbell. I waited for a minute but no one came. I opened the door and it was unlocked. I saw a banner that said in blue words:

 **Welcome Home Percy!**

I smiled when I saw that but I quickly remembered that I still was looking for Scott and Mellissa. I walked into the living room and saw Stiles, Scott, and Mellissa all asleep. I remembered that I could listen to their heartbeats and see if they were still alive and sure enough they were. I walked over to my aunt Mellissa and tried shaking her awake.

"I have off of work today Scott, let me sleep." She mumbled.

"Mel. Its me Percy."

"Percy?"

"Yes its me. I'll let you sleep if you want me to, I just wanted to say hi."

"Percy!" She yelled as she flew off the couch. (Not literally, she doesn't know about the Greek and Roman gods being real, no one in Beacon Hills does.) "Oh my god is this really you." She said now looking me up and down and Scott and Stiles up from her outburst.

"Yeah, I've been to a camp where they train you on sword fighting, archery, fighting, swimming, canoeing, stuff like that if your looking for an explanation to the scars and why I look like I have more strength than before."

We all hugged and caught up. I could tell they were hiding something but I decided not to worry about it and if they didn't tell me, I would find out.

 **Sorry this isn't exiting but I have gigantically huge major plans for this story that will be added very soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov:

It had been three weeks since I had the fight with my dad and I still haven't figured out the secret they were hiding. I'm starting to get annoyed and want to tell them what I was so they would tell me what they were. I painted my room blue and bought blue blankets, a book shelf, a desk, and a computer. I got a job at thee animal clinic with Scott and I like the job and my boss Deaton, but I have a feeling Deaton knows what Scotts secret is. I met most of Scotts friends and they are really nice especially Lydia, but they still make me feel like they're hiding something. Today is the first day of school far everybody but they all know each other, have been in Beacon Hills longer, and have been going to Beacon Hills High longer.

Scott pov:

Percy seems to have settled into Beacon Hills very well so far. I introduced him to the rest of the pack who he seems to be getting along very well with, especially Lydia. We still are deciding if and when we should tell him what we are, or let him figure it out on his own. When it comes to questions about Percy's past life no one really knows the answer because he keeps lying to us about it. I guessing that he just doesn't want to talk about it. Percy's smell of the beach is stronger than I remember and there are now more smells on him than when we were little, which I guess is to be expected since I'm now a werewolf, but the thing is, none of my friends smell's increased this much. I guess its because I haven't seen him in so long.

Every once and a while Percy would wake up screaming like Stiles did while he was possessed by the Nogitsune and I'm a little worried about him, but the thing is, that's the only sign he is being possessed other than the fact he is a little mischievous and has dyslexia which are two traits he's had forever.

Percy pov:

I am now sitting on a bench outside of Beacon Hills. I'm waiting to be shown around school like Scott said his friend Allison did when they first met. When I asked where she was Scott told me that Stiles went missing because someone in town was doing bad things to him and they found him half dead in an ally and when they turned the corner she was stabbed by one of the guys friends. They wouldn't tell me who the guy was that did bad things to Stiles, who the guy was that stabbed Allison, or what bad things they did to Stiles, but they were lying about certain details, like how they were looking for Stiles. Yes Stiles had gone missing but I'm pretty sure they had Stiles with them. Instead I think they were looking for someone else.

A man who I think is the principle came walking up to me.

"Are you Perseus Jackson?"

"Yea but can you call me Percy instead?"

"Of course. Here is your schedule and follow me please."

"Okay. Thanks." I said as I stood up and followed him into the hallway.

"So where did you come from?" He asked.

"I used to live in New York, but me and my dad started fighting and he kicked me out."

"I heard about your family, I'm sorry about that, I cant imagine life without my family."

"Its okay. It wasn't your fault, I just feel like I could have done something. "

"Don't take it like that, you were knocked out for a while and woke up with a concussion, at least you tried to keep them safe, just know, they still love you." He said stopping outside of the classroom door for a few seconds. Then after he was done he opened it and lead me next to the teachers desk.

"Class this is Percy Jackson. Do your best to make him feel welcome." He said in a louder voice.

I looked around for my friends and an empty seat and found one behind Scott. My friends that were in this class were Isaac, Scott, and Stiles. As I sat down I got prepared for a long day filled with my leg bouncing, words flying around, and getting distracted.

 **After lacrosse and swim team tryouts (A few hours after because the boys weren't able to find each other and the Jeep was the only way Percy and Scott were getting home tonight**

Percy pov:

"That. Was. Awesome! How were you so fast? You are defiantly making first line and be the swim captain!" Stiles yelled as we exited the school. I had to want to be wet because they were going to notice if I got out of the pool dry.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just fast maybe?" I said. "You and Scott were also doing awesome on the field."

"Thanks Perce." They both said.

I was about to say something else when I heard something coming up behind me. Before I could react I felt a pain in my stomach and back then fell and everything went dark.

Scott pov:

All of a sudden while Percy looked like he was going to say something I heard someone or something walking up behind Percy. It was getting dark out and it didn't phase me much because I thought it was just a teacher that hasn't left yet, that was until I saw a sword go through Percy's back and watched him fall over and pass out.

"Percy!" Me and Stiles yelled. I looked around trying with my alpha eyes to see who hurt him but I didn't see anyone.

"I never liked Percy anyways. Especially after he made my cabin look like fools and idiots when he sprayed my cabin with toilet water and flooded the bathroom. Now to see he's working with werewolves just makes me enjoy killing him more." Said a girls voice from behind me as I took off my jacket to put on his wound.

"Who are you? What do you want with him? Why cant I see you?" I said

"I'm surprised Percy hasn't told you about us yet. I'm Clarisse. I'm so lucky Stiles cant see me because he's more of the detective. I'm also lucky Annabeth let me borrow her hat. Just so you know, the sword I stabbed Percy with makes it almost impossible for him to live and the only way you can save him is by giving him the bite. I'm not here to kill you just do what I just did." Clarisse said and with that I heard her leave.

"We need to get him to Deaton. And fast." I said.

We drove to the animal clinic with me calling all of mine and Percy's friends and telling them to get there. Stiles called Deaton and told him to be prepared.

We finally got to the animal clinic after what felt like an hour but I knew was at most fifteen minutes and got Percy onto the operating table. Deaton, Derek, Isaac, Peter, John, and Malia were already here with my mom, Lydia, and Kira right behind us.

"What happened?" Deaton asked.

"We finally found each other after tryouts in the school parking lot when we heard footsteps coming up behind Percy and a sword went through Percy's stomach. We couldn't see who did it but there was a girls voice. She said she's been waiting to do that since he made her cabin look like idiots. She said her name was Clarisse, and that she was lucky I couldn't see her and that she borrowed someone's hat. She also said that the only way to save him is to give him the bite." Stiles said.

"Oh and she also said she was surprised Percy didn't tell us about them." I added.

Deaton looked at the wound for a little longer but then we heard the door open.

"Were closed." Deaton said when he walked out of the operating room.

"I know, but, can you by any chance tell me where Perseus Jackson is? He's my cousin and I got myself kicked out of camp to see him and be with him."

"His mother only had one sibling and she only had one child and that child was a boy." Deaton said.

"Yeah but his father had two brothers who had children."

"Come on in. What's your name?"

"Thalia."

Deaton and Thalia walked into the room where I got my first look at Thalia. She had short black hair, freckles across her nose, and she was definitely strong. She wore a white shirt, dark grey jeans, and a black leather jacket. The thing that stood out most about her though were her eyes. They were electric blue.

"Oh my god." She whispered when she saw Percy. "Is he still alive?" She asked louder so she knew we could hear her.

"He's alive, but we don't know what was on the sword he was stabbed with that made her say only the bite can save him." Derek said.

"Did she say her name?"

"Yeah, she said it was Clarisse." Stiles said. I didn't need to be able to feel emotions to know she was enraged by this.

"I know what was on the sword, and yes it can only be cured by the bite."

"What was on it?" I asked.

"I don't remember the name of it but I do have to study it a lot. I remember her grabbing a special sword before she left and I got banned by mine and his father, that anything it cuts, gets infected by it."

"Wait, Percy said that when he got into a fight with his dad we were the only ones he could go to. Why would he lie about that? How do we know you aren't here just to finish the job?" My mom asked.

"Because, we both lived in the same camp. I betrayed him because I heard he's the reason that the rest of his family died, my friend and his ex named Annabeth told me. I regretted it the second I heard that the story he told was true. He's saved my life and its now my turn to give you information on how to save his. The only way to save him is for Scott to give him the bite."

"How did you know my name and that I was a werewolf?" I asked.

"Information from my dad."

"Well I refuse to let him die so lets just get it over with. You guys might want to leave the room."

The only people who left were Kira, John, and my mom.

"You guys sure you can see this?" I asked.

They all nodded. I changed into my werewolf form.

"I'm sorry Percy." I whispered through my fangs right before I lifted his arm and bit it.

 **About an hour later.**

Stiles pov:

It was my turn to watch Percy while the others did what they want just so Percy didn't wake up and try to kill himself, kill someone else, or wake up screaming like I did when the Nogitsune was in town. We would switch whoever watched him every ten minutes and while we were switching the werewolves would come in and take some of his pain. I feel bad for Percy because he didn't even know werewolves existed and now he is one. There are still mysteries about him that I wanted answers to like why whoever killed his parents and his sister didn't kill him too. Why he was lying about his past. And who this girl is. When he wakes up we will explain things to him then he will explain things to us.

I am now about halfway through my turn and starting to worry about Percy.

"What happened?" I heard Percy ask while I was looking at the floor


	4. Chapter 4

Percy pov:

I woke up not knowing how long I'd been out for. The thing was I didn't feel much pain from the sword. I looked over to see Stiles standing next to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You're awake. Hey guys he's awake!" He yelled sending a wave of pain through my head.

"Do you have to yell Stiles?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh my gods Percy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Annabeth was the one who told me you killed your family. I just was stupid and believed her. I got myself kicked out of camp to see to. I'm sorry." Thalia said running in. I was shocked to see her especially since camp hates me.

To be truthful I was a little happy to see Thalia since she was one of the few people at camp who still had any respect for me.

Before I could say anything the pack was on top of me giving me a hug.

"Cant... Breath... Too... Tight..." I said in between gasps for breath.

They all let go of me and I was sure if they didn't hear me that I would have died of suffocation.

"Um Percy we have something to tell you that will change your life." Scott said.

"Good because its time to tell you the truth about me to."

 **Sorry about the short chapter I took a break from homework to write this and now its time for me to start doing homework again. I WILL make a longer chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Percy pov:

They all went silent and looked at me, confused.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asked breaking the silence.

"Would you like me and Thalia to share our stories first or for you to share yours first? Up to you."

"You." Malia said which got nods of approval from everyone but Lydia.

"Okay. How much do you know about the Greek gods?" Thalia asked. From what I know about Thalia and Malia I'm pretty sure that they were going to be best friends of worst enemies.

"Most of us don't know all that much about that stuff. Why?" Stiles asked.

I let Thalia explain the things to them that camp would normally tell new campers other than the part about them being demigods because they aren't.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Derek asked.

"A lot. I'll explain my story then Thalia can explain her story including what it feels like to be a tree for several years." I said with Thalia shooting me a glare and everyone looking at Thalia.

I told them my story up until I called Aunt Mellissa then let Thalia explain her story up until she walked into the animal clinic.

They stared at me with disbelief written all over their faces other than Lydia. I had no clue why but ever since I came and got to know Lydia I have been calmed down by her. Just her voice could calm me down whenever I felt so mad I would accidently Light myself and/or the room on fire or flood it.

"I can prove it if you want. Do you want to start with water or fire because I know you guys haven't seen me use any of my powers and Thalia hasn't seen me use fire."

"Lets start with water because I don't want to burn this place down." Derek said.

"I know how to control the fire and stuff but lets just do water since I've been doing it longer than fire and Thalia knows what it looks like."

I found a cup and filled it with water then set it on the table and willed it to move. It did. I made different shapes and figures with the water as the pack as they called themselves watched in amazement. I don't know why they called themselves a pack but my guess was that it was because they would do anything for each other. I lifted my other hand up while putting the water back in the cup and made it catch on fire. They once again watched in amazement as I made shapes and figures then put it out. Thalia then came over to me and shocked me which hurt more than normal then I drenched her with water. Everyone just laughed at me being shocked again and Thalia being wet.

After I had dried off everything and stopped feeling electricity running through my body the pack explained their stories and I finally understood why they called themselves a pack. They said that in order to save me Scott had to give me the bite. They told me everything and it felt like all of the things they were hiding were finally coming out. They told me that I could be in their pack and I accepted it although there were several things that attacked their pack before.


	6. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
